El Εχтяαйo Ραиcнi
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: [UA] Yahiko entró a la morada Kamiya como de costumbre, aventando la mochila a su habitación dispuesto a entrenar, deshaciéndose de su uniforme escolar antes de ponerse su atuendo de entrenamiento de kendo. Últimamente se siente torpe y sin energías. Pero… ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver con todo esto un perro bailarín de 1.80 de altura?


_[Drabble]_

**El Εχтяαйo Ραиcнi **

―**Yahiko M.****―**

**S**ummary: [UA] Yahiko entró a la morada Kamiya como de costumbre, aventando la mochila a su habitación dispuesto a entrenar, deshaciéndose de su uniforme escolar antes de ponerse su atuendo de entrenamiento de kendo. Últimamente se siente torpe y sin energías. Pero… ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver con todo esto un perro bailarín de 1.80 de altura?

**A**dvertencias: Se podría decir que uso el comercial de la corporación CALBEE.

**D**isclaimer:

**Rurōni Kenshin © Nobuhiro Watsuki**

El Extraño Panchi © Producciones KrusTacio

**N**otas: Este fic surgió de un reto, en el foro de: _Universo FanFics_ donde se me retó a escribir sobre _Itachi Uchiha_ [Del Anime: **Naruto**]. Pero como a mí me gusto mucho por lo que decidí hacer una adaptación a este anime, del cual me he enamorado apenas empezar a verlo. Cabe aclarar que uno de mis personajes favoritos es Yahiko y me pareció que este fic le quedó como anillo al dedo; pero eso lo juzgarán ustedes.

Ehm, aclaro que este fic es humor, así que por favor, no me vengan con ese: _"Hay mucho OoC"_ porque siempre usaré OoC para parodiar. Bueno disfruten y sí desean ver al verdadero _Panchi_ en acción. YouTube tiene la respuesta.

Lo digo para que se diviertan XD.

**Mi primer fic de este famdon, ¡que emoción! **_(sí, a pesar de que es pequeño, y editado XD)_

_Editando…_

Agradezco a **EL GRAN KAIOSAMA **por haberme recordado las reglas del foro.

Voy a editar ciertas cosas de este fic, claro, sin dejar del todo de lado la idea original. Sólo unas cuantas cosillas. Sí quieren leer el original (y les gusta el anime de **Naruto**) entonces les invito a que pasen a mi perfil y leer la historia.

* * *

**•**

* * *

Yahiko entró a la morada Kamiya como de costumbre, aventando la mochila a su habitación dispuesto a entrenar; carajo, era la quinta vez en dos días que sus profesores le llamaban la atención por estar distrayéndose en clase, era horrible tener que pedirle sus notas a otros alumnos porque él no estaba lo suficientemente _despierto_ como para escribir en sus cuadernos por sí mismo. Bufó cansado deshaciéndose de su uniforme escolar antes de ponerse su atuendo de entrenamiento de kendo.

Últimamente se siente torpe y sin energías. Era frustrante tener que estar viendo como de la nada su desempeño como samurái iba bajando con rapidez, ¡casi podría comparársele con la calidad de un novato! ¿Qué diablos ocurría con él?

Fue a la cocina por una lata de _CocaCola_ con la necesidad de calmar una sed y un calor corporal que se originó en el transcurso del día mientras que a paso lento se dirigía a casa.

Fue en dirección al refrigerador para abrir…

Alguien atrás suyo silbó como si estuvieran llamándolo.

Se dio la vuelta con una expresión incrédula en su rostro para mirar hacia la puerta.

¿Quién…? ¿Kenshin? No, él estaba en la universidad con Sanosuke a esa hora de la tarde. Ambos habían reprobado el curso de Historia con Ōkubo Toshimichi, y para que ni uno repitiera el año, el hombre les sugirió a las "madres" de ambos ―era una pena que Megumi y Kaoru tuvieran que hacerse cargo de sus parejas como si fueran sus madres― que lo mejor era hacer tiempo extra donde los dos _chiquillos_ pudieran estudiar y pasar un examen que más tarde se les haría. Qué bien.

Definitivamente estaba crítico, ahora alucinaba cosas.

Por lo que sin hacer mucho caso, abrió la puerta y tomó la lata; con cuidado de no agitarla la abrió y bebió un poco para dirigiéndose directamente al dōjō con la cabeza baja. Estaba de mal en peor, no daba ni una, varios de sus compañeros de kendo ya comenzaban a burlarse de él; se sentía humillado, ¡y Yahiko Myōjin no era el hazmerreír de nadie!

―Mierda… ―suspiró antes de sentarse en el suelo del dōjō para tomar la lata completamente vacía y rodarla de aquí allá con ayuda del descalzo pie derecho.

_Fiui_.

¿De nuevo ese silbido?

Se giró y primero arqueó una ceja aún más incrédulo que antes. Parpadeó varias veces sintiendo que ya no era la falta de energía lo que sentía sino una presencia de la locura que le amenazaba con acabar con su cordura. ¿Qué era eso que se asoma por la puerta del dōjō con timidez? ¿Un perro…?

¿Qué diablos?

¡¿Un perro de 1.80 de alto caminando en dos pies?!

―¿Qué…? ―articuló completamente atontado, y temeroso; no se levantó, de hecho, el sonar de la lata rodando hasta topar con pared fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que el perro sacara una grabadora para después ponerle _play_, y dejar que Yahiko se aturdiera con una espantosa canción.

_Consomé, consomé, consomé Panchi…_

«¿Qué carajos?». ¡El perro comenzó a bailar! Frente a él comenzó a bailar ridículamente meneando las patas delanteras y las traseras como si bailase una persona normal. Bien podría estar al frente de un asesino o un ladrón asesino. O peor, un ladrón violador asesino. Pero debía admitir que ver aquel _sujeto_ le impidió todo movimiento de retirada. Incluso seguía sentado en el dōjō.

_Consomé, consomé, consomé Panchi…_

Mientras el perro más se movía, Yahiko más temeroso se sentía, ¿qué diablos planeaba ese perro, humano o lo que fuera? Y mientras más se preguntaba, el perro más espantoso se movía. Impredecible, casi como si fuese ajeno a la incomodidad que implantaba en Yahiko a cada momento.

_Consomé, consomé, consomé Panchi…_

El perro se le iba acercando con cada paso que daba, Yahiko tragó saliva completamente pasmado. Era tan extraño, espantoso, casi repugnante. Era horrible; tanto así que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. ¡Y esa bastarda canción no acababa! ¡¿Acaso era eterna?!

―No, b-basta…vete…

El perro se comenzó a dar vueltas de carro y a saltar. La canción no se detenía, seguía, seguía y seguía.

_Consomé, consomé, consomé Panchi…_

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

―¡Lárgate antes de que te parta en dos la cabeza! ―gritó preso del miedo y la extrañes implantadas en su pecho.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que su alma daba un tirón hacía arriba sobresaltándole el pecho y haciéndolo despertar de tal modo que cayó del sofá donde había caído dormido.

El golpe le aturdió por un segundo, casi al quinto segundo recobró la compostura y recordó.

Había dejado su mochila en su habitación como de costumbre, después había ido a beber un poco de refresco porque sentía en gusto de hacerlo, y poco más tarde se había echado en su sofá con el televisor encendido con un ridículo comercial antes de dormir.

Uno de esos donde se presentan a los mocosos con _baja autoestima_ y el perro promocional les ofrece el producto para después saltar como mariquitas en primavera muy felices de la vida.

―¿Quién habrá sido el imbécil que inventó ese comercial? ―musitó entre respiraciones y con los dientes apretados consumido por la ira. Respiró varias veces antes de levantarse y sentarse en el sofá del que había caído, cansado y molesto―. Estúpido perro.

Y como si fuese la burla del Paraíso, pasó de nuevo ese comercial.

_Consomé, consomé, consomé Panchi…_

Lo último que se dijo, fue que la televisión fue atacada por un control remoto. Y murió en el proceso debido a una ruptura de pantalla irreparable.

Para que más tarde, Kaoru Kamiya, pegara un grito al cielo buscando al responsable.

Nadie sabe si lo encontró o no.

Pero lo que si se dijo, fue que Yahiko Myōjin se negó a ver a televisión en 3 meses sin desistir ante nada.

―**FIN―**

* * *

_Ahí están las pequeñas editaciones, el cambio de nombre y de nuevo al mismo Panchi entrometido 7_7_

_¡Ya lo saben, si les gustó, __**COMENTENNNNN**__! ;)_

_**Ja Ne! ;)**_


End file.
